


Plomero

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Steven ¿que demonios haces?""Cogiendo""Aaggg... deja de hacerlo""Lo lamento no puedo parar, dime ¿esto lo hago bien? Según tus estándares ¿me muevo bien?¿por fin hago algo bien? ¿te gusta esto?" Le dijo sin dejar de mover sus caderas.





	Plomero

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue inspirado en un video 7w7

Steve estaba un poco molesto porque su esposa no dejaba de quejarse de que el lavaplatos estaba roto. Cuando llego el fin de semana decidió arreglarlo por si mismo, pero ocasiono que se rompiera una tubería y eso hizo que Cath se enojara con el.

"¿Porque no le hablas al plomero? El sabe lo que esta haciendo, no como tu que en lugar de arreglar terminas destruyendo las cosas"

"¿Estas consciente que llamar a un plomero para que arregle esto significa pagarle verdad? Yo solo trato de arreglar esto debido a que te estas quejando acerca del dinero"

"Es que es muy poco, no es suficiente para mantener el estatus que tengo"

"Catherine ya te he dicho que yo no soy rico como para que quieras andar presumiendo y comprando cosas finas, mi sueldo no alcanza para esas ridiculeces"

"Cuando nos casamos, prometiste que me harías feliz"

"Lo hice, pero desde el principio yo te dije que no tengo dinero suficiente para tenerte en una vida parecida a la realeza y tu solamente dijiste que no importaba que el amor sería suficiente"

"Si, yo se que dije eso, pero tu debes de darme siempre lo mejor y no me lo das, como sea, llama a un plomero y ya, porque si no, el desastre que hiciste nos saldrá más caro de lo normal"

"Agg bien, pero no te quejes por lo que pagaremos, además yo siempre te doy lo mejor de mi, que tu no sepas apreciar los regalos que te doy y todo el amor que te doy, es muy diferente"

Cath solo lo ignoro y se fue a duchar para prepararse a dormir, poco después el la siguió hasta el dormitorio para descansar y por la mañana llamar al plomero para que arregle su lava trastes, pensando en muy seriamente el porque se caso con una mujer que tal parece que no lo ama y solo quiere aprovecharse de el.

Por la mañana Steve llamo al plomero, que le dijo que ahí estaría, le causo algo de gracia escucharlo murmurar sobre gente anormal que se despierta a una hora tan impía haciéndolo despertarse temprano. 

Una hora y media después tocan el timbre de su casa y Steve va a abrir, puede ver a Cath parada en el pasillo embebecida en teléfono como siempre.

"Buenos días, ¿casa Mcgarrett?" Danny vio al moreno y se sintió atraído hacia el.

"Si, ¿usted es el plomero?" Le dice viendo al más bajo, observando el cuerpo bien formado del rubio.

"Así es, Danny Williams" le da la mano para saludar. 

Cuando se tocan, ambos sienten una electricidad que viaja en ambas direcciones y no pueden dejar de verse.

"Steve Mcgarrett, adelante" espera a que entre para cerrar la puerta y pasarlo a su casa "por aquí,el problema esta en la cocina, tenemos descompuesto el lava trastes, espero no sea difícil de arreglar, yo trate de hacerlo pero accidentalmente rompí algo" dijo un poco avergonzado.

"No se preocupe señor Mcgarrett..."

"dime Steve"

"Steve, no se preocupe, yo lo arreglare" le sonrió un poco. 

Danny se arrodillo abriendo las puertas de madera para empezar arreglando el problema de los tubos, pensando en como no pudo jugar mucho consigo mismo, hoy por la mañana.

Steve se quedo viendo el impresionante trasero del plomero que al agacharse su camisa se levanto y su pantalón bajo un poco, dejando descubierta una parte de ese fenomenal trasero. Se empezó a acariciar al sentir a su miembro saltar de emoción ante la vista que le daba su plomero, voltio y pudo deslumbras a Cath sentada en el sillón con su celular.

Se desabrocho los pantalones y se desnudo, acariciando su polla un poco más mientras bebía de la vista frente a el. Se agacho y le bajo los pantalones a su plomero y penetrándolo de una sola estocada.

"Aahh" gimió Danny, sintiendo la dureza en su trasero voltio y vio a Steve que le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo en su posición disfrutando de la sensación de ser llenado. Agradecía el haber jugado un poco en su ducha, dejándose un poco flojo para que no le doliera mucho al ser tomado por este hombre tan fuerte y rudo.

Se mantuvieron tranquilos, en el dulce vaivén que Steve mantenía, Danny trato de seguir arreglando el lava trastes pero el placer que estaba recibiendo era muy intenso que mejor se dio por vencido.

"Ven, parate" Steve salio de Danny y lo ayudo a levantarse, lo puso en la barrita, levantado una pierna "perfecto" Steve entro lentamente en el más bajo otra vez.

"Mmmnnn.... " suspiraba Danny, sintiéndose increíble ante las caricias que le hacia el moreno.

Steve no podía dejar de acariciar el pecho y los pezones del rubio, le quito la camisa y le beso el cuello succionando un poco, ganándose un pequeño gemido del plomero. 

Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y coloco una mano en la boca del más bajo porque no dejaba de gemir.

Cath logro escuchar un pequeño grito y levanto la vista del celular para ver hacia la cocina, se levanto para averiguar que era el sonido y vio a su esposo cogiéndose al plomero.

"Steven ¿que demonios haces?"

"Cogiendo"

"Aaggg... deja de hacerlo"

"Lo lamento no puedo parar, dime ¿esto lo hago bien? Según tus estándares ¿me muevo bien?¿por fin hago algo bien? ¿te gusta esto?" Le dijo sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

"Eres un imbécil, quiero el divorcio"

"Con gusto Cath"

"Aaaghgg.." salio de la casa hecha una furia, decidida a conseguir el divorcio de inmediato y por fin ser libre de un idiota como Steve.

"Que... mu-mujer... la tu-tuya..."

Steve se rio y salio de Danny, llevándolo a la esquina haciendo que suba sus dos piernas a la barra y dejando su hermoso trasero con vía libre para follarlo fuertemente.

"Ya no más, pronto estaré divorciado"

"Que bien cariño, ahora no te detengas y cógeme, animal"

"Con gusto"

Steve se enterró en el rubio y se movió frenéticamente golpeando la próstata del más bajo, sacandole deliciosos gemidos.

"Y-yo... nggg.. vo-voy a... ve-venir..." Soltó chorros y chorros de semen, manchando toda la barra y los trastes que había ahí. 

"Ngggg..." Steve gimió ante la sensación de las paredes internas del rubio apretándose en su polla, llevándolo al orgasmo y derramando su semilla en el interior de Danny.

Se quedaron ahí, recargados entre si hasta que dejaron de temblar, Steve ayudo al rubio a bajar y lo guio hasta el sillón. Donde se acurrucaron un momento para descansar.

"Esto fue increíble"

"El mejor sexo que he tenido"

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto incrédulo Danny.

"Si, Cath estaba muy irritante últimamente y nuestra vida sexual disminuyo significativamente"

"Vaya! Eso es muy triste amigo. Siento que arruine tu matrimonio"

"Mi matrimonio ya estaba destruido, tu me has dado un motivo para querer amar a otra persona"

"Apenas nos hemos conocido"

"¿acaso no sientes la conexión?"

"Si lo hago"

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa"

Se durmieron abrazados pensando que en el futuro tendrían una bella relación llena de alegría y estabilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí otra entrega más, espero les guste


End file.
